Private Teacher
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Yûgi Mutô, lycéen moyen du lycée de Domino City se retrouve avec un étudiant surnommé "Pharaon" par ses camarades et pour lequel il a des sentiments comme professeur particulier mais il s'avère que rien ne va se passer comme il l'avait imaginé... [YAOI] JOYEUX NOEL LES AMIS !


Disclamer : Le manga yaoi "Private Teacher" et son intrigue qui est la base de celle de cette fanfic appartiennent à Yuu Moegi-sensei que je remercie chaleureusement pour sa super série et le manga, l'univers et les personnages de Yû-Gi-Oh qui se trouvent être la propriété de Kazuki Takahashi-sama !

* * *

Petit mot de l'auteure : Que dire... _*sourire douteux*_ Encore une fic yaoi sur ce couple que j'adore xD Et je ne pense pas être la seule dans ce cas alors amies yaoistes et fans du couple AtemxYûgi, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ainsi qu'un joyeux noël car ceci est votre cadeau, mes chéris !

* * *

Précisions :

\- pensées des personnages en _italique_

* * *

Résumé : Yûgi Mutô, lycéen moyen du lycée de Domino City se retrouve avec un étudiant surnommé "Pharaon" par ses camarades et pour lequel il a des sentiments comme professeur particulier mais il s'avère que rien ne va se passer comme il l'avait imaginé...

Couple(s) : Atem x Yûgi

* * *

 ** _Private Teacher_**

 ** _Lesson 1_**

* * *

\- Ah Yûgi ! S'exclama Sugoroku Mutô alors que son petit-fils pénétrait dans la maison familiale, essoufflé d'avoir couru pour rentrer du lycée.

Mais pourquoi notre adorable Yûgi a-t-il dû courir pour rentrer du lycée précisément ce soir-là ? Pour la bonne raison qu'au vu de ses résultats scolaires dans certaines matières importantes, le grand-père du jeune homme avait décidé d'engager un professeur particulier pour aider son petit-fils. Bien que ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment été d'accord avec cette décision, le lycéen avait finit par céder, ne voulant pas décevoir le seul membre de sa famille qui lui restait.

\- Dépêches-toi Yûgi, Akatsuki-san est déjà là.

\- Je sais ! Cria le lycéen en se ruant dans l'escalier menant à l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre, tout en priant que le fameux professeur soit quelqu'un de doux et de compréhensif.

Puis en plein milieu de l'escalier, mais hors de vu de son grand-père, Yûgi s'arrêta. Akatsuki. Ce nom de famille lui disait quelque chose…

\- Oh non ! Murmura-t-il pour lui-même, mortifié en se rappelant de la seule personne qu'il connaissait sous ce nom.

Atem Akatsuki. Un des plus jeunes universitaires depuis 10 ans de Domino City. En effet, le lycée de Domino et l'universitaire étaient tous deux reliés par une cour commune ainsi qu'une passerelle entre les bâtiments. Si bien que Yûgi croisait souvent cet aîné si beau avec ses traits aristocratiques, sa peau brunie par le soleil d'Égypte d'où il était originaire, ses prunelles mauves aux reflets écarlates et sa silhouette musclée sans excès. Yûgi se sentit rougir à de telles pensées… Pourtant, il savait parfaitement que son aîné était aussi le cousin de Seto et Makuba Kaiba et que son caractère froid et distant malgré une courtoisie plus qu'appréciable lui avait valu le surnom de «Pharaon» et que quasiment toute la population féminine de l'établissement était à ses pieds. Soupirant tout en se disant bien que jamais Akatsuki-san ne s'intéresserait à lui, le lycéen entra dans sa chambre, peu motivé pour étudier. Prenant une grande inspiration, le lycéen aux yeux mauves doux ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et tomba sur Atem qui posa ses yeux sur lui.

\- Bonsoir. Je suis Akatsuki Atem et je serai ton professeur particulier le temps que tu t'améliores là où tu as le plus de difficultés.

Yûgi s'était figé dès la seconde où ses yeux avaient croisés ceux de son aîné et la voix rauque mais douce de ce dernier fit flancher son cœur sensible et sentant ses joues chauffer, le lycéen baissa les yeux sur ses chaussons tout en hochant la tête. Atem ne put empêcher un léger sourire de venir adoucir son visage habituellement impassible devant une vision aussi adorable. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il avait remarqué l'adolescent et qu'il ne parvenait plus à penser à autre chose qu'à lui, à son doux visage qu'il qualifiait d'angélique en son for intérieur. Au début, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi… Ce lycéen était timide, réservé avec peu d'amis et une grande passion pour les jeux quels qu'ils soient. Curieusement, il avait apprit que malgré une intelligence et une intuition plutôt développées, il avait certaines difficultés dans des matières comme les mathématiques, la géométrie et les sciences physiques comme chimiques. Et physiquement tout à fait à son goût, ce qui ne gâchait rien. Alors lorsqu'il avait apprit par hasard que le grand-père du jeune homme recherchait un professeur particulier, il avait sauté sur l'occasion de se rapprocher de l'objet de son attirance. Remarquant aisément le malaise de ce dernier à sa vue, Atem se présenta simplement bien qu'il savait parfaitement que son élève le connaissait déjà. Surtout avec les regards qu'il sentait sur lui lorsqu'ils se croisaient.

\- Viens t'asseoir et montres-moi ce que tu as faire pour demain et que tu ne comprends pas.

Atem venait de décider d'y aller doucement avec son cadet. Si celui-ci était à croquer avec ses manières débordantes de gêne et d'innocence, il alla falloir le mettre en confiance avant de pouvoir l'attendre plus… profondément.

 _\- Quelle voix !_

Le rouge aux joues, Yûgi hocha la tête, vient rapidement s'asseoir sur sa chaise de bureau et se pencha sur ses devoirs qu'il sortit vivement. Cette innocente réaction fit sourire le jeune professeur qui décida de faire comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué du trouble de son élève. Pendant de longues minutes qui devinrent une heure délicieuse, ils travaillèrent et Yûgi s'ouvrit à son aîné d'une manière plus spontanée que s'ils s'étaient rencontrés au lycée. Atem découvrit ainsi que le plus jeune adorait et excellait aux jeux quels qu'ils soient tout comme lui. Ainsi lorsqu'ils terminèrent leur séance de travail, ils discutèrent jeux et Yûgi ne remarqua pas immédiatement l'approche d'Atem. Complètement charmé par son kohai, le jeune professeur ne voulait pas partir sans une preuve que celui-ci était attiré par lui.

\- … On pourrait faire quelques parties ensemble ! Enfin… Si cela ne vous dérange p-

Yûgi se figea, les yeux écarquillés et les joues écarlates alors que le dernier mot qu'il était en train de prononcer ne sorti pas complètement de ses lèvres sur lesquelles Atem venait de déposer les siennes avec une grande précaution, comme si elles étaient aussi fragiles que du cristal et qu'elles pourraient se briser au moindre contact trop brusque. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade et lorsqu'Atem cessa l'échange, il fixa le plus jeune en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres d'une façon des plus sensuelles qui soit alors que ses yeux brillaient d'un désir qui troubla Yûgi au point qu'il ne détourne les yeux.

\- N'aie pas peur de moi, Yûgi… Murmura Atem en se penchant vers le plus jeune pour que ses mots et son souffle caressent son oreille. Il avait prit un ton chargé de douceur mêlée de désir que son cadet n'eut pas de difficulté à discerner. Je ne ferai jamais rien qui te nuises, crois-moi…

Yûgi ramena ses mains sur sa poitrine en une vaine tentative de maîtriser les battements de son cœur, maintenant effrénés. Il avait chaud et tremblait sans s'en rendre compte alors que ses joues étaient encore plus écarlates qu'au début de la soirée, son cerveau semblait s'être mit en mode veille si bien qu'il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Ses mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge alors qu'il respirait par la bouche et sortaient sous forme de soupirs saccadés.

\- Je suis ton professeur et en tant que tel, je me dois de t'enseigner ce que tu ignores…

Le sous-entendus était si évident ! Yûgi frémit alors qu'Atem effleurait son cou vulnérable de ses lèvres chaudes et légèrement rugueuses.

\- A-A-Akatsuki-sensei…

Son obsession gardait les yeux clos et tremblait de tous ses membres. Cette fragilité réveilla davantage l'envie d'Atem de séduire et de titiller son cadet jusqu'au moment où ce dernier s'abandonnerait dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais en partir… Mais en le voyant ainsi, Atem cessa là sa première approche et s'éloigna de sa proie. Yûgi se remit à respirer à peu près normalement quelques secondes plus tard, ne sentant plus la présence de son professeur particulier dans son espace vital. Timidement, il leva les yeux et tomba sur un regard tendre qu'Atem lui destinait avant de prendre congé le laissant hébété par les événements qui venaient de se produire. Machinalement, l'esprit totalement ailleurs, Yûgi alla faire sa toilette après avoir dîner rapidement et alla se coucher. Mais si Morphée l'emporta promptement dans ses bras, ses rêves ne furent pas des plus reposants.

* * *

 _ **A Suivre...**_

* * *

Coin des persos 

Moi : _*ricane comme une dingue*_ BOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! JE SUIS LA DESSE DU SADISME !

 _*tous les persos soupirent en chœur*_

Atem : _*sourire douteux*_ Pour une fois... J'ai hâte de lire la suite !

 _*tous les autres en tombent à la renverse, choqués*_

Moi : _*très intéressée par un tel revirement*_ Tiens donc mon cher ! Alors dans ce cas, verras-tu un inconvénient à m'aider dans ma tâche ?

Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : _*outré et choqué*_ Il va pas faire ce que je pense quand même ?!

Seto : _*tout pâle d'un coup*_ Oh je crains que si... Vu la lueur perverse dans son regard...

Joey : _*comme Seto*_ Ouais mais je te rassure, tu as souvent la même...

 _*Seto fait un doigt à son compagnon qui lui en fait un aussi*_

 _*Atem et l'auteure s'en vont comploter dans leur coin*_

 _*Les autres sont trop choqués pour réagir*_

Jaden : _*s'est miraculeusement remit du choc*_ En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour que l'auteure, toujours dingue, écrive rapidement la suite de ce nouveau délire ! Merci de votre coopération et joyeux noël à tous et à toutes ! _*clin d'œil*_ Ja mina !


End file.
